ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dade Davis
Dade Davis (real name Dade Alexander) is a professional wrestler currently employed by the Premiere Wrestling Alliance since 2007. Currently residing in Boston, Massachusetts, he has been wrestling in America for the past 13 years after a short time wrestling in Ireland. Common nicknames for Davis are "The Franchise", "Devious", and "The King of All Gods". History Pre-Wrestling Life Born in the dreary Manchester, England to Sir William Davis Alexander and Victoria White, Dade was wealthy from day one. Dade's father was knighted at age 27. At age one, his family moved to Boston, Massachusetts (the place his mother was born and raised) so that his father could work for the company owned by his grandfather (mother's father). Dade always had the finest things, but it was what he didn’t have that peaked his interest. Training & Europe At age fifteen, Dade finally did find that which made him happy. Dade found professional wrestling. At age seventeen, Dade graduated from a small private institute in Cambridge and made the decision of his lifetime. On graduation day, Dade announced to his parents that we would be moving, joining his father’s longtime friend David Calahan in Dublin, Ireland to learn how to wrestle, just like his father had alongside Calahan many years before. So to Dublin Dade went, and with Calahan he trained. For slightly over a year, Dade trained every day of the week, night included. Walking from his small apartment to the La Revuer Tavern, a place that held a makeshift ring in the backroom. Dade saw countless so-called prodigies come and go, not being able to handle Calahan’s rough training style. But that sight, coupled with the inspiration he felt when he entered the Le Revuer ('the dreamer' in French) Tavern kept Dade going. After a year of training, at age eighteen, Dade made his professional debut. One match in Dublin before returning home. His last night in Dublin, Dade fought valiantly and lost to a man known as Tank Martier, a Frenchman. The next morning, Dade packed up and headed over to the tavern to say goodbye. It was the last time that he would see David Calahan for years, and the second to last time that he would ever see his mentor. Back in the States, he attended Harvard, graduating at age 21. In July 1995, just into the start of classes for his first year in graduate school at Butler University in Indiana, Dade joined the XWF, his first real company. XWF (1995-1997) It was in XWF that he began using the name Dade “The Bronx Bulldog” Brown, a street thug from New York City. Dade immediately began picking up big wins and was graciously granted a world title shot. On the final night of 1995, Dade walked into the arena on the campus of Ball State University in Muncie, Indiana and upset Johnny McSwain for the XWF world title. As January went on, Dade began a feud with new XWF star Dave Tyler. In February, Tyler pinned Dade for the world title. Little did either know how close that would bring them. Within three weeks, Dade and Dave were tag champs, something they would do three more times before XWF’s closure in 1997. “Some of the best matches of my career were against Dave. We wrestled probably forty times against each other in all the years. We just had a way of pushing each other,” Dade said in a 2004 interview. WOWA (1997) Dade traveled to the World Order Wrestling Alliance for the second stop of his career. Alongside Dirty White Boy, who Dade had saved weeks early from a beating by the Isle Warriors, Dade won his only WOWA title in March 1997. The team was short lived and the two split in May. When afforded the chance to choose new partners to battle for the tag-team titles, Dade brought in ex-partner Dave Tyler and the two topped Dirty White Boy and Saint Luke before losing the titles to them four months later. After Dade exited WOWA at the end of 1997, he took seven months off from the ring before returning to help another friend. The Movement (1998) That friend and favor came on July 11, 1998 when Dade made his last apperance, defeating former XWF foe Johnny McSwain for The Movement Television Title. Dade had been appearing in shadowed vignettes for weeks leading up to a big match at the company's final show "The End." Two weeks previous, McSwain (the company's on-screen commissioner) forced his opponent into a gauntlet match. Dade, wearing a mask as to not expose his identity before the final show, beat all seven other men in the gauntlet. At "The End" Dade pinned the champion after a near 30-minute battle. VWF and EWW (1999-2001) Back in action in early 1999, Dade embroiled himself in a nine month fued with VWF World Champion Mark the Man, losing to him twice and beating him five times, including a title victory in May. Shortly before they were set to do battle again for Dade's title, the company folded in September. Dade took three more months off before arriving in EWW at the start of the year 2000. On April 3, 2000, Dade team with Dave Tyler and his brother Darin for the first time as the group called 3D. That night, they pounded The Cactus Connection every which way. With the emergence of this new team/faction, the EWW Executive Comittee decided to hold a 4-team tournament to find the #1 contenders for the 6-man Tag Titles. Dave, Darin & Dade defeated Little Italy, Mafia Joe and Killer Karl in Round 1. In the finals, The team was sucessful against The Cactus Connection (tommy toohot, the burn & jimmy fire). The team then went on to battle Sin, Johnny Greed and Mike Maniacal in a Triple Cage Inferno Match. With the cage on fire, barbed wire drapped over sides, it was the most intense atmosphere. In the end, three bloody, bruised and beaten men stood atop the cage as champions. Dade, Darin & Dave had reached the top. They retained their titles until X-Wars II in November when the title was discontinued. In June of 2001, as he set atop of the mountain in Extreme World Wrestling, the company suddenly folded. Embroiled in another friendly feud with tag team partner Dave Tyler, now dawning the nickname “Pimp Daddy Dave,” for the world title, while also holding the tag-team titles with Tyler, Dade became a man without a company. First run of EHW (2002) In late-July 2001 at age fifty-three, David Calahan died from a heart attack. Dade, now locked up handling the family business in Boston after EWW was unable to attend the funeral. He went into a depression of sorts until April 2002. That’s when Dave Tyler knocked on his door. Dade and Dave hadn’t talked in two months, but Dave had an idea that Dade just could not pass on. That is when the miracle took place. His career, seemingly over, Dade opened the doors on Extreme Hardcore Wrestling (EHW.) A new business venture, the first card of EHW took place in May 2002. It was on a Saturday that EHW Aftershock hit the airwaves. Dade and Dave running things from behind the scenes, Dave’s brother Darin on the commentary and sixteen superstars vying for the world title, one of them a man who was returning from a long absence in the sport, a man simply known as Mayhem. Dade's relationship with Mayhem, who won the EHW World Title that night, would go on to benefit them both for years to come. After poor ratings, a low cash intake and a failed joint venture with Dark Angel's VCW, EHW shut down just two months into operation. But just before it closed its doors, it signed “Super Freak” Mike Reed, who at the same time was wrestling in the Cyber Wrestling Organization (cWo). cWo and the rise of "Devious" (2002-2003) Dade debuted in cWo at the end of June in a dark match before the company’s Eye of the Storm pay per view, defeating Victor Defoe and Xtremist. Soon, Mayhem followed Dade to the company. Dave Tyler, who had manged Dade for his first two matches in the company, was tragically killed in an auto accident, an incident that instead of breaking Dade, reinvigorated him and his desire to succeed in cWo. Shortly into his cWo run, Dade took place in the very first cWo Junkyard Brawl. Dade was demolished. He wasn’t supposed to win, and he didn’t. But after the match, Dade and then cWo President Troy Turley exchanged words regarding the ending of the match and a displeasure for the treatment of co-worker The Irish Bomber. By nights end, Dade was given his walking papers. Within a week, Turley was given a leave from cWo and the owner, Kyle Kash stepped in, reinstating Dade and also giving him the option of having any match that he wanted. Dade chose Chad Thomas. During his week of unemployment, Dade was given a lot of advice from Thomas who was the heir to thrown of Omega, one of the most powerful groups in wrestling history, not to mention an undefeated hardcore icon in cWo. Thomas convinced Dade to use the moniker “Devious” Dade Davis and use his wealthy background as an advantage, to become a pompous ass with a mean streak. Chad’s help backfired. At Slam in the Sand 2002, Dade beat Chad in a bloody steel cage match to determine the #1 contender for Christian Roman’s United States Title. Dade and Chad went the distance, but Dade was determined to go down as the man who ended Thomas’ unbeaten streak, and he did. The following week, during the second edition of cWo’s new program eXecution, Dade shocked the world again. The man with the new edgy stuck up attitude upset Roman in an intense ladder match to become the United States champion. Davis rose to new heights, becoming one of the elite stars of cWo, including a very short stint in Omega. Heretic disbanded Omega at To Hell and Back, so Dade formed a partnership with Chris Cypher and "HotShot" Chris Michaels as The Trio, who were tag-team champions on two occassions. The three used "triad" rules that allowed any combonation to defend the titles on any given night. Davis "tore" his ACL in an 11/10 tag match with Michaels agianst Mavis & Heretic, which turned out to be a big hoax (something The Trio was very well noted for) for Dade to earn cWo Comissioner power. Dade returned in full force to the ring and captured his 2nd US Title in November at Rebirth in an Inferno Match against Michaels. He dropped the title back to Michaels as he began too perform less in-ring while running eXecution, one of cWo's two bi-weekly programs and starting up the CML (cWo Minor League). Dade setup a retirement match for himself at Mind Games in November on 2002. In a match dubbed "The Battle for the Franchise," Dade fought Alex Manning, who had started using the nickname. Dade disputed the claim, saying as the company's only two-time wrestler of the month and with great credentials, that he would go out at The Franchise of cWo. The two fought in the first Flames of Phoenix Match, a creation of Dade's (only one other time has this match been used since), with Davis walking out as the new franchise. As 2003 began, new cWo President Notorious JON refused to except the retirement of Davis and forced him to work the remainder of his cWo contract. Jon then signed Dade to challange the World Champion in the Main Event at Lord of Punishment. While awaiting his world title shot, Dade saw the title change hands twice in four weeks. Originally slated to face Cypher, he saw Devon Dice upset the legend for the title, only to lose it to a returning Mavis two weeks before the first cWo PayPerView event of 2003. Dade lost the title match, but went on to have a sold next couple of months. Just before Cyberslam 2, cWo's marque event, in March of 2003, Dade was named a first ballot member of cWo's Hall of Fame alongside Cypher, Michaels, Mavis, JON and Kash. At Cyberslam, Dade dropped a close match to friend Mayhem and shortly there after, reformed The Trio with Michaels and Cypher. After defeating Johnny Vandal for his third United States title, character and contract disputes led to Dade's exit from cWo in April. FsW (2002) In between runs of The Trio, HotShot and Davis helped pull off one of the biggest swerves in wrestling history when the cWo merged with Five-Star Wrestling. FsW had formed as a company by "Ironman" Chris Briggs, a friend of cWo's Andrew Fiasco and Chad "Exhero" Carr and former foe of some of cWo's elite. In the Fall of 2002, several disgruntled mid-card cWo stars lef the company and many them (Fiasco, Carr, Brent Adams, Tyler Preston and former cWo President Troy Turley) ended up in FsW. Davis made two apperances in FsW, first attacking the ex-cWo guys and then walking out on his World Title tournament match with Carr. Soon FsW and cWo came to terms on a mergeer. Dade and HotShot, alongside Briggs and Fiasco, formed The Era to help take out cWo's powers. However, it was all a big joke for Michaels and Davis, who used their scheming abilities to run the two FsW leaders out of wrestling, helping to make The Era one of the businesses' most feared teams due to their abilities both in the ring and playing mind games with those around them. IWA, ICW, Mavis' PWA, xWf (2003) When cWo closed it's doors after Kyle Kash turned over operations to Chad Thomas, former Davis allies and enemies Chris Cypher and Mavis opened the doors of PWA during the summer of 2003. Dade went 3-1 in PWA and was in the finals of the North American Title Tournament before the company closed. Also during the summer months, Dade competed in Puerto Rico's Insane Wrestling Alliance, owned by shor term cWo jobber Taj Escobar. Dade went 3-0 in IWA, including a debut victory over future employee and co-worker John Supra. During that same summer, Dade made a special apperance in ICW to pick up a victory. Dade's apperance was part of a big night for his former students Anthony Ward, Chris Tate, Justin Stall and Nate Washington, who all won ICW titles on the card. Dade and former partner Mayhem joined the xWf as summer was coming to a close and were thrust into the upstart company's tag-team title cage match. The duo dominated in winning the titles, forcing the company to square them off two weeks later in an Ironman match to crown the first xWf World Champion. Dade came out victorious with two pinfall's to Mayhem's one. Now accompanied by Stall, acting as a manager, the two alligned with "Hustler" Jack Vaughn, who preceeded them in cWo. Together, the four called their faction cWo to honor the company that helped them get started, also using the tag-line "The Revolution Will be Televised." When Dade decided to re-open his own company, EHW, the cWo faction appeared on xWf UnCensored TV in Dade's Boston, Massachusetts training facility where they bashed xWf and took turns urinating on the company's three title belts. The return of EHW (2003) Dade re-opened EHW in the late Summer of 2003, this time with a whole new roster made up of cWo friends and others he had meant in various companies over the past year. Mayhem returned as the company's champion, but dropped that title at EHW's first ever PayPerView event Uprising. Along with the world title win by The Big UNit/Krazy Train Brent Adams at Uprising, Dade's fued with the company's rival internal faction UNstable grew. The group, headed by Chris Michaels (also including Adams and Jonas Kemp and later Chad Thomas) devestated Davis chosen opponents Mike Ortiz, Anthony Ward, Matthew Ruddog and John Supra, among others. Adams lost the title at Point of No Return to Chris Fury, who inturn lost it back to UNstable at All Hollow's Eve when Kemp took his turn as champion. Towards the end of the company's run, Davis brought in his younger brother Derek, who had been training in Dublin under David Calahan Jr. (son of Dade's trainer) to help fend the group off. The big payoff to the fued was set for December's WAR event with UNstable (Michaels, Adams, Kemp and Thomas) squaring off against The Elitists (Ruddog, Supra, Fury and either Derek Davis or Muru). However, this match and its storyline setup never took place. At the end of November, the company suddenly closed for still unexplained reasons. Going home: cWo Returns (2004, 2005, 2007) In February 2004, cWo reopened and Dade came back, starting a sad 0-5 despite almost knocking off then world champion Chris Michaels in the first match of the relaunch. Also in the losing streak was a tough loss at Lord of Punishment to Matthew Ruddog and Mayhem in Triple Threat Match to become the new United State Champion. One week after a Cyberslam loss to Chad Thomas, the new Dade was born and went on a winning streak before the company closed again. 2005 saw Dade again participate in a relaunch of cWo where he finally became the cWo World Champion at Lord of Punishment by beating Ruddog, the man who beat him at the previous year's event, before dropping the title to long time friend Mayhem at No Love Lost. The company closed again soon after the event. In 2007, cWo Chairman Kyle Kash again rallied the troops back together, along with several new faces, for a run of the company. However many of the cWo originals clashed with the newcomers backstage and Dade opted instead to take off from cWo for the final time. Although the company remained open until March of 2008, Dade did not return. iW, iLL, RAGE (2004, 2006, 2007) Between the comings and goings of cWo, Dade participated for short stints in four other companies. After cWo 2004 ended, Dade went on to win his only two matches in (ex-cWoer) Vince Voltage's iW before it went away and Dade did not return to the ring for the rest of 2004. After cWo closed again in 2005, Dade took over a year away from the ring before returning to wrestling with iLL in July 2006 where he won the Animosity Title in his first match. The company did not last very long and Dade again walked away from wrestling for a while to work on his family's business in Boston and be with his father, who's health was beginning to fail. In 2007, while floating by in cWo's latest incarnation, Davis joined RAGE and won the world title before it too folded. OCW/SWE Merger (2008) In 2008, after yet another six months away from the ring and the death of his mother, Dade returned, this time to SWE and won an eight-man ladder match that included the company's two champions to become the first ever SWE Undisputed World Champion. Shortly there after, the SWE and it's partners in OCW suspended activity. Davis did not return to the merger due to injuries suffered in a car accident. On May 17, he returned briefly to the company, attacking new SWE champion KJM and OCW champion Chad Hall in joining the faction The New Genesis. Because of his other commitments, Davis' appearance was a one-time only affair. PWA & a new 'ERA (2008)' At the urging of former partner Chris Cypher, Dade signed with the Premiere Wrestling Alliance on December 31, 2007. After the death of his mother and the continued problems with his father's health, Dade's debut was pushed back several months. When he did enter a PWA ring, it was in the most shocking of ways, reuniting with Cypher and "HotShot" Chris Michaels at VOW, only to attack Cypher along with HotShot. Viciously hitting his finisher No Class on Cypher on the concrete floor, Dade helped end Cypher's career. A week later, through an intense and emotional journey to Cyhper's hospital bed, Davis and Michaels made their intentions clear and promised the PWA faithful that a new ERA was upon them. One week later, in the tandem's in-ring PWA debut, they dominated Reckless Jack and Bryce Michaels (a highly respected member of PWA's predecessor organization TNW) to pick up win number one for The Era. Premiere Title Feud A week after The ERA's first win, there were already underlying issues with the team when Davis was late for a Violation event, then nonchalantly was pinned for the tandem's first loss. After their first loss, a small injury took Davis out of action for several weeks while Michaels turned it up on the singles end, winning the Premiere Title Tournament and defeating JJ Biggs for the title at Mob Rules. At the same PPV event, Davis won a 7-man Riot Rumble match to become the #1 Contender for the title. The day and night of Mob Rules also broke the line of the two when Davis showed up to console Michaels' wife after their son was struck by a car and HotShot refused to return home and forfeit his title opportunity. In a show of just how strong they are on their own, they followed Mob Rules with huge wins; Davis defeating Terminus, who had just loss the world title and Michaels teaming with Cross Recoba to defeat world champion Jason Sandman and #1 contender Kaito. In the same night, PWA operator The Butcher ordered the two to team the next week at Violation 30, a match they lost when Michaels superkicked Davis. Two weeks later, they fought to a no-contest in a street fight. Davis and Michaels met for the Premiere Title at PWA High Stakes on July 2, 2008 with Michaels narrowly coming out on top. It was the fifth time the two have met. Kaito Invitational At the beginning of July 14th's Violation 33 from Regina, Canada it was announce by world champion Jiraiya Kaito that he would be having a four-man "Kaito Invitational" to determine who would face him for the title at August 28th's 'Point of No Return' pay-per-view event. One person each would be chosen by Kaito himself, Commissioner Butcher and executive board members Wren Chesney and Daz Van Dyke. Many competitors made pleas through the night with DVD selecting Ryan Shane, Chesney picking Captain Howdy and the returning Mystic J making several pleas for The Butcher's selection. After waiting in the wings, Dade Davis took his opportunity when he wanted, cracking Kaito with a walking stick and pinning him in the main event tag-team match. Afterwards, Dade made his intentions clear that he would be the fourth man, taking up Kaito's pick. At Violation 34, he is booked in the first Invitational match against Captain Howdy. PWA Apperances *Faces Captain Howdy in the First Round of the Kaito Invite - Violation 34 (July 21, 2008) *With Captain Howdy, defeats Jiraiya Kaito & Terminus - Violation 33 (July 14, 2008) *Loses to Chris Michaels in a Premiere Title match - High Stakes (July 2, 2008) *Fights to a no-contest in a street fight with Chris Michaels - Violation 32 (June 22, 2008) *Hosts his own edition of "The HotSpot" - Violation 31 (June 15, 20008) *With Chris Michaels, loses to Ryan Shane & Mystic J - Violation 30 (June 8, 2008) *Defeats Terminus - Violation 29 (June 1, 2008) *Defeats Mystic J & five others in Riot Rumble Match - MobRules (May 23, 2008) *Returns to PWA to discuss his ERA - Violation 28 (May 11, 2008) *With Chris Michaels, loses to JJ Biggs & Freddy Fandango - Violation 24 (April 13, 2008) *With Chris Michaels, defeats Bryce Michaels & Reckless Jack - Violation 23 (April 7, 2008) *Attacks Chris Cypher - VOW (March 27, 2008) Flames of Phoenix The Flames of Phoenix match was the brain child of Dade Davis, originally planned for a match in his company, EHW. The match never took place, but Dade brought it into cWo at the end of 2002. EHW did use the match one year later when Chris Fury defeated Mike Ortiz in the second ever Flames of Phoenix contest. The match itself is intense. The ring is filled with tables, set ablaze ten minutes into the contest. The contestants themselves are not in the ring, but rather on the scaffoldings surrounding each side of the ring in a square. On the ring side of each scaffolding is a plywood wall, the top of which is also set ablaze. The battle ground is also filled with ten various weapons, with each participant getting to choose five of them before the match starts. The only way to win is to throw your opponent through one of the walls, off the scaffolding and crashing into the flaming tables below. Throwing your opponent off before the tables are set ablaze ten minutes into the match will result in a disqualification. Finishing and Signature Moves Main Finisher: No Class (Vertebreaker) Secondary Finisher: The Silver Spoon (Swanton Bomb) Setup: The Franchiser ("Unprettier" Inverted reverse DDT) Bulldog Perfect Plex Asai Moonsault European Uppercuts Texas Cloverleaf Spike Piledriver Afterburn( Torture Rack to DeathValleyDriver) Running Powerslam Brain Buster Lou Thez Press Huracanrana Title History Theme Musics "Enter Sandman" by Metallica ("Bronx Bulldog" Dade Brown 1995-2001) "Watch Who U Beef Wit" by Canibus ("Bronx Bulldog" Dade Brown 2001/2002) "Jude Law & a Semester Abroad" by Brand New (Sept.2002-Ap.2007 except below) "Cute without the E" by Taking Back Sunday (IWA, ICW, Mavis' PWA, xWf) "Indivisible by 3" by Schatzi (The Trio) "Bait & Switch" by Saliva (The Era c.2008) "Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive (May-July 2008) "One Night Only" by Saliva (June 8, 2008 - The Era "reunion") "Can't Be Saved" by Senses Fail (July 21, 2008-Current) Notable Allies * Dave Tyler * Darin Tyler * Mayhem * "HotShot" Chris Michaels * Chris Cypher * Justin Stall * "Insane Child" Anthony Ward * Franchise Security * Ashlee Michaels Notable Feuds * Johnny McSwain * "HotShot" Chris Michaels * Chad Thomas * Christian Roman * OMEGA * UNstable * Mayhem * Sick Fuck Trent * Shane Riggs Factions * 3D (with Dave & Darin Tyler) * Natural Born Thrillers * Insane X (with Mayhem) * Dynasty of Lost Souls (with Mayhem, Bryan Fury & Dark Angel) * Despair Factor (with Exhero, Andrew Fiasco & Chris Briggs) * OMEGA (with Notorious JON, Chris Michaels, Chris Cypher & Jen Diamond) * The Trio (with Chris Michaels & Chris Cypher) * The Era * cWo (xWf faction with Mayhem, Justin Stall & Jack Vaughn) * The New Genesis Miscellaneous Always Carries: Money Childhood Idol: David Calahan Dislikes: People disrespectful of the industry Favorite Animal: Dog Favorite Foods: Steak, Lobster Favorite Type of Women: Easy Hobbies: Basketball, Writing Motivations: Respect, Fame, Women Tattoos: Several tribal tattoos External Links * PWA Website Dade Davis Dade Davis Dade Davis